


What You Teach Me

by ACertainGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Thalia and Annabeth's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainGirl/pseuds/ACertainGirl





	What You Teach Me

Before Camp Half-Blood, my life was a mess. I didn’t get along well with my dad and his new wife, who wasn’t very fond of me. When I found out that my dad had tried to give me back to Athena, it got even worse. I had nothing such as friends at school since they hated people who were smarter than them. When I got older, I started to have nightmares and spiders began to attack me. But nobody believed me when I told them. They said that I shouldn’t make things up to get people’s sympathy. I couldn’t take it anymore. So when I was only seven, I ran away. Best decision ever.

And then, one day, I met a boy with sandy blond hair and a girl with electric blue eyes. We become companions, teammates, family. They took care of me. They taught me many, many things. Luke taught me how to fight monsters with the knife he gave me. And don’t forget about Thalia, whose every word I learned by heart.

*flashback*

_Luke went to find us some supply and I was cuddling with Thalia. Resting my head on her lap, I relaxed while she was combing my curly blond hair with her gentle hand. For some strange reason, I told her about my life before I met them._

_“Thalia, am I – am I just no good?”_

_Thalia fixed my head so that I was staring right into her intense blue eyes._

_“Listen carefully, Annabeth. And believe me when I say this. You are smart, beautiful and brave, Annabeth. You are the best there is. Don’t let anybody tell you the opposite.”_

*end of flashback*

But now, I couldn’t do anything but mourn over her death. I walked lifelessly toward my cabin. Some girls walked pass me.

“Isn’t this the little girl of the famous trio?” One girl said.

“My, my. How unlucky of them. If you hadn’t gone with them, that girl would have probably lived. What a burden.” The other girls giggled.

I bit my lips. My body was trembling. Tears began to trail down my cheeks.

Is – is that true?

How could I know? Thalia wasn’t there to tell me what was true or false, what was right or wrong anymore. I was lost without her.

“You truly are no good.”

That final one struck me.

_You are smart, beautiful and brave, Annabeth. You are the best there is. Don’t let anybody tell you the opposite._

“TAKE THAT BACK! I AM NOT A NO-GOOD GIRL!”

It took all my strength to shout that out.

“What?” The girl shot me a nasty look.

“What is happening here?” It was Chiron. “Is there something wrong?”

I looked around. Not until Chiron appeared did I realize that we were forming a crowd.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Chiron.”

The girl left with her friends, but didn’t forget to shoot me a look that said ‘just you wait’.

I looked back at her. _Bring it on_.

I returned to my cabin hastily.

I did it, Thalia! Just as you told me!

I dropped into my bed and closed my eyes.

“You are smart, beautiful and brave, Annabeth. You are the best there is. Don’t let anybody tell you the opposite.”

I felt tears filling up my eyes as I sat up and hugged her with all my might.

“I love you, Thals.”

“I love you too, Annie.”


End file.
